Spason
Spason is a realm in Ucharpli notable for having developed most of the technology that the Vaikan use today. Government The realm of Spason itself is a technocracy being ruled by a High Technologist along with the Council of Engineers. The people that hold these jobs are chosen meritocratically where they are selected based on their abilties. In the Karalian Empire, Spason often provides technology as part of trade in exchange for cultural items from other realms and colonies. Surrounding geography Spason mostly consists of the northern areas of the continent of Kyartula on Ucharpli. It mostly consists of grasslands and forests while the far north tends to be more mountainous. Sporting a more temperature, cooler climate, this area is generally colder than its neighbor Yallvus to the south. It's southwestern border consists of a mountain range which holds the legendary Krayhan's Eyrie - one of the tallest mountains in the world, while the southeastern border is made up a canyon named Szatariv. Beyond the northern border is an archipelago known as Crystal Isles which spreads across all of the north pole. Also at the northern border is the mountain known as Aldapika where Spason's capital is situated. The River Meltwater flows through the city and branches off - one to the Abyssal Ocean and the other to Szatariv Canyon. Landmarks Forever Engine A large dam-like structure considered a crowning achievement of Vaikan technology on par with the Castle Hall. It is built into the side of the mountain Aldapika where a river of meltwater (aptly named Meltwater River) flows down. This dam powers the entire capital city of Spason, Steam City. The Forever Engine is so stable that it is capable of running on its own for at least 5,000 years completely unmanned and unmaintained. To top it all off, its outer walls are made of materials strong enough to protect from any sort of radiation effectively making it an underground shelter in case of a nuclear war or other catatrophic event. Cities *Steam City- The capital of Spason and the single most technologically advanced location on Ucharpli. The whole city is powered by the Forever Engine which channels electricity as well as water through aqueducts. The city also extends a good portion underground splitting the city into upper and lower levels. *Tekka - A major city. *Subdoron - An underground city powered by lava. Culture Unlike the majority of the rest of the world, Spasonite culture revolves around technology. It was believed that in an ancient time, space dragons came down to tell them to build their own civilization based around technology, a contrast to a nation like Yallvus which revolved around philosophy. Spasonite fashion is highly reminiscent of Neo-Victorian clothing mirroring the late 1800s and early 1900s of Earth. Technology When it comes to technology, the Spasonites were far ahead of other Vaikan during the Third Era. Today, Spasonites have developed many technologies for the rest of the Vaikan. They were the first to invent the Maj cell which could allow machines to take advantage of Maj. Their style generally reflects a steampunk style which has since spread to become the style of the FMASN's technology. The mechanical golem appeared sometime during the mid late Third Era and was often used as a primary form of defense against invading nations. The AI was not very powerful however as the golem could only perform basic tasks. The Spasonites were also the first to invent mechanical clocks, computers as well as space probes. History According to legend, the Spasonites had descended from Aldapika and were soon greeted by a group of space dragons who told them in order to be successful, they had to build a civilization. These space dragons themselves had become advanced due to not only their culture, but their technology as well and convinced the Spasonites to do the same. Although the Spasonites themselves would have wars of their own, it would not be long until they were taken over by Altus Banya, the overlord of Yallvus. Despite having superior technology, the Spasonites still could not hold their own against the Yallvusians who used superior warfare tactics against them. Eventually, they were conquered and they surrendered a lot of their technology over to the Yallvusians. After the Yallvus Revolution, Spason has since been restored to its technocracy and has since played an integral part in the Vaikan's advancement into space. Category:Ucharpli realms Category:Articles by User:Krayfish